A Assassina
by Jully Andrews
Summary: Sakura se vê novamente sozinha depois de um assalto mal-sucedido e agora terá que virar uma agente secreta para recuperar toda a liberdade de que precisa. SS!


Olá!!!!

Bom, eu sou a Jully e esta é a primeira fanfic que eu escrevo. Quer dizer, é a primeira história que eu escrevo em toda a minha vida e estou determinada a terminar. Tá, eu nunca consegui tirar mais de 7,0 numa prova de redação na escola (pelomenos não a uns tempos atrás), então não se surpreendam se encontrarem alguns errinhos de português ou concordância nela, ok?

A fic foi baseada num filme que eu vi um dia desses e que se chama A Assassina.

É com a atriz Bridget Fonda e é muuuito bacana, quem puder assista . De início, ela vai estar semelhante ao filme, mas a medida que os capítulos seguintes forem aparecendo, ela tomará rumo próprio então não se preocupem com plágio ou coisa assim, até pq nem o filme nem os personagens de CCS me pertencem. Opa! Já temos um disclaimer aqui XD.

É isso aê, quem quiser conversar ou quiser fazer críticas ou sugestões sobre a fic, tem uma opçãozinha lá embaixo escrita "submit review" e do lado um botãozinho com "go", é só clicar ali .. qualquer coisa meu e-mail é (quem quiser me adicionar no MSN, fique à vontade!) não liguem pressa porcaria não pq é muuuuuuuuuito antigo, talvez eu faça um outro para as fics pq esse é mtuh horrível e lota super rápido... antes de ir eu só queria avisar que nos dois primeiros capítulos vocês vão encontrar algumas palavrinhas de baixo calão (por isso o gênero da fic é esse aí) mas não se assustem, não são muitos e são só nos primeiros capítulos mesmo ok?

Tá ok! Finalmente chegou a parte que vocês se livram de mim e eu lhes apresento:

****

****

****

**A Assassina**

**Capítulo 1 – O assalto**

Durante uma fria noite na cidade de Tomoeda e um grupo de cinco pessoas se preparava para mais um furto noturno sem saber que muitos deles não voltariam para casa.

O vento soprou mais forte e junto dele, escutou-se o barulho de vidro sendo quebrado.

- Ei cara, espera aí! Esta é a minha casa!

- Eu não quero saber, pega logo a droga do remédio!

- Porra, eu não to conseguindo achar!

O local em que eles se encontravam era uma drogaria situada num bairro comercial de Tomoeda.

Seu tempo estava acabando e junto dele, a vida da pequena Sakura. Logo os donos da drogaria chamariam a polícia e eles estariam com sérios problemas. A vida de alguém estava em suas mãos.

Sakura sentia-se fraca, a vida nas ruas era dura e a sua doença não ajudava em nada, se não fossem seus amigos provavelmente já estaria morta, mas talvez isso não tardasse a acontecer.

Ela só queria que tudo isso terminasse, mas mal sabia que estava apenas a começar...

- Sakura, agüenta firme, a gente já vai te dar o remédio. Caras, apressem-se! Ela não vai demorar a apagar!

A ultima coisa que viu foi um belo rosto. Ele nunca lhe pareceu tão bonito, mas dessa vez estava cheio de um sentimento que ela logo identificou: _preocupação_. Por ela. O seu Yukito estava preocupado com ela.

Ela quase nunca vira aquelas feições tão amadas daquele jeito. Yukito era uma pessoa muito fechada, mas parecia um livro aberto quando estava com ela. No auge de seus 31 anos, Yukito era uma pessoa que não passava desapercebida. Possuía cabelos levemente platinados, olhos castanhos escuros e um corpo que deixava qualquer mulher de pernas bambas e homens roxos de inveja... E raiva.

Perdeu a conta de quantas garotas ele havia rejeitado só para cuidar dela. Sabia que ele a amava, mas infelizmente tal sentimento não era recíproco, não era correspondido, mas sentia uma grande afeição por aquele homem que estava ao seu lado, onde sempre esteve.

Os dois chegaram a ter um caso, que não durou muito tempo, pois depois que descobriu seus verdadeiros sentimentos, não achou justo continuar com aquilo tudo, pois estaria enganando a pessoa que mais a apoiou em sua vida e talvez ele percebesse que não a amava do jeito que imaginava, assim como ela percebeu.

Perdeu seu irmão muito cedo, quando tinha apenas 10 anos e alguns dias depois foi encontrada e tirada da sarjeta por Yukito. Passou fome, frio, sede e ficou completamente perdida antes de encontrar a sua luz no fim do túnel. O rapaz lhe deu casa, comida... Ensinou-lhe a lei das ruas, onde tudo é mais difícil, ou você mata ou é morto. Uma lei onde você precisa roubar para sobreviver, matar para se defender, uma lei onde os fracos sucumbem e só o mais forte sobrevive; ensinou-lhe a pegar numa arma e atirar, deu-lhe amigos, carinho, ajudou-lhe a ser o que era: uma lutadora. Uma sobrevivente.

Cenas de sua infância passaram em sua mente, depois não viu mais nada... Escuro... Chão... Frio...

* * *

No andar de cima Ian Tsunami acordava. 

Escutou os barulhos no andar de baixo onde se encontrava sua farmácia. Tinha alguém lá embaixo... _Ladrões_. Acordou sua esposa Zoe e ordenou que chamasse a polícia, não tinham tempo a perder.

Encaminhou-se ao armário, um móvel alto, rústico e feito de mogno que continha seis gavetas. Agachou-se e abriu a última. A gaveta possuía um fundo falso, lugar onde guardava alguns documentos importantes assim como um exemplar da bíblia sagrada que era justamente o que ele procurava no momento. Rapidamente tirou todo o pó e começou a passar as páginas com extrema agilidade, como se já tivesse feito aquilo muitas vezes antes...

- Alô, polícia? Assalto na farmácia dos Tsunami venham rápido, por favor!

- Ok senhora, mandaremos uma viatura imediata... – A frase não chegou a ser concluída, pois logo se foi ouvido um "clique" do outro lado da linha.

- Ian, por favor, não vá! – A mulher suplicava.

- Não posso, minha esposa, não é a primeira vez que isso acontece e não deixarei que se repita. Por favor, fique aqui e se algo der errado e você escutar passos na escada, apresse-se em se esconder. Mais uma coisa: se eu não voltar, cuide bem do nosso filho. Diga-o que o amo muito e que sinto por não ter lhe dado o carinho, a atenção e o amor que ele merecia, sei que sou o maior culpado pela situação em que ele se encontra agora. Zoe, te amo como nunca amei ninguém em toda minha vida. Minha esposa, obrigada pelos bons momentos que você me proporcionou. Passamos por bons e maus momentos e agradeço por ter ficado ao meu lado em todos eles. – Ian beijou sua mulher e desceu as escadas apressadamente, com um enorme sentimento de perda e uma inquietude no coração.

* * *

Sirenes. 

- Porra, ferrou! Eu não encontro a merda dos remédios em lugar nenhum!

- Mas o velho sempre os coloca aqui!

- Caralho, Yoshiki, o pai é teu, dê um jeito! Procura o bagulho aí, cara!

Yoshiki era um jovem de 25 anos, de feições quadradas, olhos castanhos levemente claros e cabelos indomáveis. Era filho de Ian Tsunami, o dono do estabelecimento em que se encontravam e que neste momento... Apareceu.

- Saiam já da minha loja! Senão quando minha esposa descer terá que arrumar toda a bagunça, lavar seu sangue e jogar fora seus corpos que estarão jazidos no chão. – O senhor falou com a voz mais autoritária e controlada que conseguiu, carregando e apontando sua arma.

- Sinto muito velhote, mas não vai dar. – dizendo isso, Tao puxou o gatilho e a arma disparou.

As sirenes podiam ser ouvidas mais claramente. O tempo era escasso, não poderiam mais enrolar.

**BAAAAAM...**

Um tiro... Um corpo inerte no chão.

- **Nããããão**! **PAI! **Seu imbecil, você o matou! – Yoshiki estava desesperado, seu pai estava morto e sua mãe provavelmente estava assustada no andar de cima. Precisava ajudá-la, tirá-la dali. Mas não teve tempo de pensar em mais nada, fora atingido. A polícia havia finalmente chegado.

Depois tudo aconteceu muito rapidamente. Armas eram sacadas e recarregadas a todo instante. Tiros eram ouvidos, pessoas eram mortas. Yukito parou imediatamente o que estava fazendo e correu para ajudar Sakura. Ergueu seu corpo, o colocando-o encima do ombro e a deixou atrás de um balcão. Ficaria ali e a protegeria com sua vida se fosse preciso. Mais uma pessoa de seu grupo estava viva, porém, gravemente ferida. Seu nome era Shang.

Seu rosto redondo denunciava o sofrimento que o rapaz estaria sentindo.

Apresentava um tiro na perna, no abdômen e no lado direito do peito. O rapaz resistia bravamente, tinha que fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-lo.

Temia deixar Sakura sozinha, mas não poderia deixar mais um de seus amigos morrer. Tao e Yoshiki se foram, ele não suportaria mais uma perda. Aproveitou que o fogo tinha cessado e saiu de seu esconderijo.

Coisas se encontravam quebradas e jogadas no chão, o ambiente estava mergulhado na escuridão, dificultando a sua visão, mas não importava, assim seus movimentos não seriam facilmente notados.

Ajoelhou-se e olhando para todos os lados desconfiado, atravessou um pequeno corredor, posicionando-se atrás de uma estante. Seus sentidos estavam em alerta, prestando atenção em qualquer movimento suspeito.

Esperou um pouco e olhou para os lados, ótimo, não vinha ninguém. Alcançou a estante e se preparou para avançar até a próxima, mas espere!

Yukito sentiu uma pontada de dor em sua coxa esquerda que aumentava consideravelmente conforme avançava. Olhou para baixo e viu a causa da dor. Sua coxa sangrava muito, o sangue escorria por toda a sua perna e alcançava o chão. Havia um pequeno buraco no meio da sua coxa que indicava o local que a bala havia o atingido. O sangue estava por todo canto, andar estava fora de cogitação, então, com muita dificuldade, começou a se arrastar. Enquanto o fazia, deixava rastros no chão, mas não iria parar, não, ele não iria. Havia sido baleado, mas faltava muito pouco e mais uma vida dependia dele.

* * *

Yal adentrava sorrateiramente a farmácia. Sentia o cheiro de sangue e sabia que tinha sobreviventes, o seu dever era protegê-los e prender os assaltantes. 

Sua arma estava posicionada firmemente abaixo do braço, aquela carabina nunca o deixou na mão e não iria ser agora que ela o faria. Pelo menos era o que ele esperava. E foi pensando nisso que encontrou Yukito entre duas prateleiras, olhou mais atentamente e viu uma arma em uma de suas mãos. Para ganhar mais tempo, ele pegou sua companheira, e a mirou numa das pernas de seu alvo, feito isso, não pensou duas vezes antes de apertar o gatilho e atirar, se escondendo logo em seguida. O alvo foi acertado com sucesso, mas notou que ele continuava a se arrastar. Olhou mais além e viu um corpo semimorto estendido no chão. "então é isso, ele está tentando salvar a vida do amigo" – Yal pensou. Procurou por Yukito, mas nem sinal dele, "onde é que aquele maluco se meteu?". Quando o encontrou já era tarde, só teve tempo de se jogar contra o balcão e tentar se proteger da chuva de tiros que veio em seguida. Esperou por um tempo que não soube bem ao certo, até que em num certo momento, o barulho cessou. "Sua munição acabou, minha vez". E mais uma vez sua carabina entrou em ação. Saiu de seu esconderijo atirando com tudo e acertando Yukito mais uma vez, que acabou gritando de dor logo em seguida.

Estava sangrando, fora atingido em dois pontos do seu corpo e mal conseguia raciocinar direito. Iria dar sua cartada final, não estava mais em condições de ajudar sua Sakura ou seu amigo que, a esta altura, já estava morto.

Respirou fundo, procurou apoio, mirou e finalmente... Atirou.

E foi com muito alívio que viu que o tiro tinha sido certeiro, atingiu o policial na cabeça, e o assistiu desfalecer, fazendo o mesmo pouco tempo depois...

**Há alguns quilômetros dali mais uma mulher ficava viúva, desta vez, com cinco filhos para cuidar...**

Fim do primeiro capítulo...

**N/A: **e aê pessoal! Gostaram do capítulo???

Bom, eu sinceramente espero que sim!

Eu queria agradecer especialmente a Tia Yoru por estar revisando a fic e estar tendo que ouvir minhas idéias absurdas a respeito dela XD. Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu adoooro capítulos grandes, enoooooormes, gigaaaaaaaantes (calam aê ju, nam se impolga ) pra ler sempre que estou sem muita coisa para fazer, querendo dar uma relaxada (afinal, enfrentar essa semana não ta sendo brincadeira não) e coisa e tal, acho que os outros serão maiores, esse aí tá pequenininho porque é mais uma introdução pro que vai acontecer futuramente com a nossa querida Sakurinha. O prox. Capítulo já está pronto, só está esperando ser revisado e aprovado pela dona Yoru para se publicado. Então se os senhores quiserem vê-lo aqui, tratem de mandar suas reviews e de quebra façam uma autora novata feliz! XDDD

É sério... vocês já devem estar cansados de ouvir isso né? U.u mas nada me deixaria mais feliz e satisfeita do que saber que tem gente lendo o que eu escrevo, principalmente sendo a primeira vez que faço isso...

Ok. Já toh enrolando demais, daqui a pouco vocês vão começar a tacar tomates em mim e me expulsar daqui gritando "ih, fora" aos montes XD, Anyway... REVIEW JÁ!

PS: Puts, alguém aí sabe como é que se pula espaço aqui no Quickedit? tipo, 100000 a 0 pra ele!!!!!! tô levando um banho aqui

quem puder me ajudar, eu vou ficar muito agradecida


End file.
